Angel Storm
by TomboyGirl123
Summary: Me and my flock, Nyx, who is 13 years old, Bell, who is 7 years old, and the twins, Yin & Yang, who are both 6. We escape the school and now we're not living, we're surviving. I'm Danny, the leader of the flock, I'm 15 years old and I don't care if they catch me, I won't let them touch my family.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel Storm: Chapter 1**

**The Escape**

* * *

**This is TomboyGirl123 here saying, Halah!**

**New story, but I'm going to be rushing at the beginning a little.**

**Look at the title picture if you want to see what the characters look like!**

**Okay, now for my story!**

* * *

The smell of chemicals was everywhere and it made me sick to my stomach as I sat helplessly in my dog crate. My name is Danny, I'm 15 years old and this is my suckish life at the school and beyond.

My hair is a dark brown **(I can't explain what color hair it is but look at the cover picture to see)** and I had beautiful sea blue/green eyes. I wore a white long sleeved shirt and blue skinny jeans. I also had cream colored wings with black and brown spots on it to make it look like a cookie of some sort.

I looked to my right and I see my younger sister, Bell, who is only 7 years old shaking in her crate. I put my hand through the bars and touch her shoulder gently. I hear growling behind me, and without even looking, I guessed who it was.

"Ari, just go back to chasing sheep~" I say as Bell looked up, a tiny smile on her face. _"That's my girl" _I think in my head.

Ari, an eraser, shook my crate, causing me to wrench my hand back through the bars of the cage and slam against the side. I catch his hand before he leaves and pull it into the crate, but it's too big to fit through and I pull on it, cracking his finger before he yelps and slams the cage down again. I clench my teeth as he smirks and walks away, dragging his hairy self away. Just if you don't know, Erasers are half human, half wolf and are deadly.

I glance at Bell, who was blinking her dark chocolate eyes at me. She had shoulder length hair with a small pink flower pin in it and a pink jacket with a rose red bow on the front. She was wearing a light pink checkered dress under her jacket and knee-high socks. She also had on black little tap dance shoes and she had brown wings that was a pinch darker than her hair color.

I snickered, pulling a key out of my sleeve and smiled. Bell's face lit up and she clutched the bars. "Didn't learn to pick pocket for nothing, kiddo." I said and snapped open my lock, then I silently went and unlocked Bell's cage.

"Let's go find Nyx and the twins!" I say as we run down the hallway, hearing an alarm go off as we run up the stairs to the next story of the building. I scooped up Bell and put her in a piggie back position on my back. I winced as she landed on my wing but I payed no mind and ran on. "Danny!" I heard and skidded to a halt. I spun around and saw Nyx, who was 13 years old in her crate, cheeks red like she's been crying.

She had hair that was a lot lighter than mine and a ponytail tied up with a lavender ribbon. Two long bangs framed her face on each side and she wore a long sleeved dark grey V-neck shirt with a lighter grey shirt underneath it with visable ruffles at the bottom. she also had a skirt with the right side grey and black checkered and the right side completely black. She had long black socks and white sneakers. Her wings were light grey with black stripes and her eyes were a beautiful, shimmering purple.

I put down Bell for a second and nearly tore apart the lock on her crate. "HEL-" I heard Bell scream as me and Nyx both turned around to see three erasers standing before us, one of them holding Bell's mouth shut with one clawed paw.

"Let her go!" I yell as I quickly rush forward, jumping and spinning, planting a powerful roundhouse kick on the side of his face, causing him to drop Bell and she runs back to Nyx as I hold the erasers back for them to get to the top of the building. One of the erasers knock me off balance and the other one jumps on me, and I hold him back, barely able to defend myself.

I free one hand, punching him square in the face and leaving him crippled next to the wall as I take on the last one, him slashing his claws right where my head was, but I ducked and sprang up, knocking him unconscious with a sky uppercut. I backed up and ran the direction that Nyx and Bell went. I catch up to them, and my jaw dropped when I saw that they K. about thirty white coats, and they're only 13 and 7 years old!

I gasp in horror when I remember what I have forgotten. I grab a nearby white coat by the shirt collar as he was starting to come to and I looked him dead in the eye. "Where is Yin & Yang?" I asked, my grip tightening. He spit on my face and I stared at him, wiping it away and slamming him up against the wall. "Human bones are really easy to break, you know?" I ask, snapping his finger back like a toothpick and see the pain on his face. "The-the two are in the testing room on the next flight!" He screams as I go to break another finger. "Good boy." I say and drop him.

The flock swarms upstairs, seeing the test room and busting in, Bell hiding behind me. I saw Yin & Yang in separate crates and broke them open, setting them free and group hugged.

Yin & Yang are twins that are both 6. Yin has white hair that barely touches her shoulders by an inch and a little black ribbon on the right side of her head. Her eyes are like a white-grey while Yang has black hair the same length and a white ribbon on the left side of her head. She has blackish brown eyes and they both wore the same jackets but Yin's was black while Yang's was white. They had different colored buttons, Yin has white and Yang has black, even though Yin means black. Yin wore a white skirt while Yang wore a black skirt They both had greyish knee-high rain boots and they had white and black wings, Yin has white while Yang has black. **(Sorry, People, It was really hard to try to describe them... look at the cover picture, once again)**

"Stop!" We heard and spun around. There was white coats blocking our path and we narrowed our eyes at them, ready to fight. Yin & Yang linked arms and just stared at the white coats bravely. "Yin, I got your back!" Yang said cutely and Yin smiles, letting go of each other and rushing towards the crowd with me and Nyx and Bell.

We easily broke through the white coats and I spotted a window. "Bell, Yin, Yang, Nyx!" I yell to them and they rush at me. "Climb out that window, I'll meet you at the top of the school!" I say, swinging my leg on the heard of white coats and knocking about ten over at once.

Nyx grabbed Yin and threw her gently out the window. She unfurled her white wings and awaited Yang as she was thrown out, spreading her black wings. The twin's wings were about five feet long and they flew back, waiting for Nyx and Bell. Bell climbed out on her own, snapping out her beautiful brown eight foot long wings and Nyx followed, bringing out her dazzling grey and black ones that were eleven feet long. I slammed the window shut behind them, kicking over another white coat and seeing my flock fly up to the top of the building.

I struggled free from the men and women and ran up the stairs, the mob of people trying to stop me.

I felt a rough paw on my shoulder and look back, seeing the ugly faced Ari, eyes boring into mine. "Your flock might have escaped, but you will never get away from me, you hear?" He asked, swinging his arm around which made contact with my face, his claws hitting me first and a long gash about three inches long stretching across my cheek. I stumble back **(They're on the roof)** and use this chance to snap out my long cream colored speckled wings and hurl myself off the building.

I'm falling headfirst like a bomb and my eyes are closed, the wind lashing my hair out behind me. I opened my eyes and pulled up, seconds before hitting the ground and fly up to join the flock. Yin & Yang are holding hands, as usual, and Nyx is rubbing Bell's head, saying that she did a good job.

I reached them and Yang saw my face. "D-Danny!" She said and pulled Yin over to me. "Girls, nothing to worry 'bout!" I simply say, feeling tiny stings from it but it meant nothing to me. "You're bleeding, you're not okay!" Bell said.

"Yin, let's do the thing!" Yang says and Yin nods. "We need flat ground, we'll do it over there!" Yin said, pointing to a tree. I swoop down, flying faster that my flock and sit down cross-legged, tucking my wings into my white shirt, barely visable. My flock caught up with me, Nyx landing first, then Bell, then the twins. I wait quietly and the twins sit on both sides of me, holding hands above my head and I watch them.

They're healing me.

* * *

**Ok, so that was cool, right?**

**Anyways, I need to check on something so I'm ending the chapter here.**

**And I forgot to say... CLIFFHANGER!**

**:) Hehehe... I'm so evil...**

**And awesome...**

**Anyways, PEACE!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Maximum ride does not belong to me)**


	2. Chapter 2-Supernatural Powers

**Angel Storm: Chapter 2**

**Supernatural Powers!**

* * *

**Here is Ch. 2!**

**There is nothing important for me to say, but I need OC requests for my avatar story:**

**Bending Earth Before Breaking Bravery**

**Now the story...**

* * *

I breathed deeply as the cool energy flowed through me, my cheek sealing up but there was only three small scratches where my cut should be. Yin and Yang pull themselves away from me, their faces sweating and they had to sit down. I could understand why, they were so young and they probably just developed this ability at the school.

"Where did you learn that?" I ask, shocked. The twins smiled weakly. "We just picked it up, we didn't want to tell anybody, we were scared..." They explained. "Good, those scientists didn't need to know any more about us..." I added, making them feel better.

I already knew everyone else had abilities, but Yin & Yang didn't have any before we were caught. The scientists said something about Maximum Ride, but I didn't know him... **(She thinks Max is a boy at first)** Nyx has super senses, so whenever someone tries to sneak up on us, she can hear them, and smell them from like... 3 miles away! Bell has super speed, so she can outrun anything, except when she's flying, she's still learning that... She also can talk to animals.

I bet your wondering what abilities I have... well, I can track down almost anything. I think my brain works like a GPS, but I really don't know how... I just need something that belongs to it and then my brain works like a computer, I could track it down without ever forgetting the DNA.

I hugged Yin & Yang, thanking them and stood up. I knew my flock well, and If we were ever separated, I would know where to find them.

"We're too close to the school, let's move..." I said awesomely and brought out my wings. Nyx picked up Bell and threw her into the air and she snapped out her wings, taking flight. Nyx jumped off the cliff as well and her shimmering grey wings unfurled. I held Yin & Yang's hands and leaped off the cliff, still holding their hands and we spread our wings at the same time, me flying above the two twins. I let go of them and we flew in a V, like birds do. I kept the lead though. "Where are we going, Danny?" I heard Nyx shout.

Just then, I stopped in mid-air to see an almost pink feather that was so close to being white float in front of my face. I caught it, and right when my fingers made contact with it, my head shot up, my eyes going all techy like computer pixels sizzling in them and then I looked to the left. "She's going all Sherlock now..." Bell said as I pointed to the left.

"A bird with pink feathers flew that way, not too long ago... But this feather looks way too big to be a normal bird..." I told my flock. I saw Nyx perk up and smile. "There's others like us?" She asked. "Let's not jump to conclusions." I said. But I saw Yin & Yang smile a tiny bit too, and when they're happy, it's going to break your heart if you make them sad.

I sighed and flapped my powerful wings, gaining a little more altitude. "Let's go check it out, it wouldn't hurt, would it?" I ask them. Yin and Yang squealed and flew at me, hugging me tightly. "We love you!" Yang said happily, making me smile. They flew off of me and I started flying where my senses told me to go.

I put the feather in my bag while I was in the middle of flying. "How could this bird fly so fast?" I mumble under my breath. "I don't know, we don't get out much!" Nyx calls to me. Stupid super hearing.

Just then, Nyx flew in front of me and stopped me in my tracks, same with everyone else and she pushed us back just in time for me to see a missile shoot right where I would have been if Nyx didn't stop me. Ok, I take it back, maybe super hearing isn't complete bullshit...

"Danny! What was that?!" Bell asks, hugging my arm. "We need to fly north, there are erasers and white coats coming from over there, they could close us off and catch us if we keep flying this way!" Nyx says, pointing in the direction that we were flying in. The rest of the flock started flying one way, but this was something I wanted to do.

"Go, I'm going to track that bird down, I can't help it!" I said, shooting forward to be stopped by a missile.

"Danny, we need to go, I promise we can go back!" Bell yelled at me.

I froze up when I turned to look at her. Tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking. Fear.

I shake it off and slap myself hard across the face. When I look up at her, she stopped shaking but tears were still coming. Yin & Yang flew ahead, followed by Nyx and then Bell. I forced myself to follow them and I took the lead, Nyx taking the back with the twins and Bell flying in between us. We could hear the angered screeching of the erasers behind us as we flew on until we reached a flat plain a few hours later.

I heard sluggish flapping and just looked behind me to see Bell fall out of the sky. I gasped and dove down just in time to catch her with 100 feet to spare. "Bell?!" Nyx called out as she brought the twins down next to me. I nodded to them and we flew down, landing on the grassy ground.

Just to clear this up, The twins are younger than Bell, but Bell has a hard time flying because she was in a cage for about three years before us. Her DNA probably got mixed up a lot before we came along. This was her 6th time actually flying, it was her best flight so far, but she looked exhausted now.

Nyx took Bell from me and stood up. I could see her eye pupils adjusting to her surroundings like she was looking far and wide and her ears moving. "I think we're all clear..." She said. I stand up and my mind goes all techy again. "That way... "I-I can fly..." Bell just manages to say as she spreads her wings but faints, her wings going limp and her eyes closing sleepily. I walk over to her and kiss her on the forehead.

"Can you fly and carry her?" I ask. Nyx nodded and we took into the air again. It took me a couple of seconds to find the right direction where my senses were telling me to go, but as soon as I found it, I sped off in the direction with the twins trailing behind me and Nyx falling slightly behind with Bell.

We waited for them to catch up and took off again, stopping and flying again every so often.

* * *

**Meh! Hello!**

**So There is nothing for me to say except: Review!**

**Also, I need some ideas for this story, have any?**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Maximum Ride does not belong to me)**


	3. Chapter 3-The Bird That Lost The Feather

**Angel Storm: Chapter 3**

**The Birds That Lost The Feather!**

* * *

**Hi, everyone that probably isn't reading this...**

**Meh**

**Here's the chapter, and if you haven't read the summary, I will update this story on Wednesdays.**

**Now, the story...**

* * *

I felt the sweet, sweet sensation of flight. We came really far from the school and were exhausted, especially Nyx since she had to carry Bell all this way.

I looked back to see beads of sweat come down Nyx's face and hovered in the air, stopping Yin & Yang and waited for Nyx to slowly catch up to us. "W-why did we stop?" Nyx asked, one eyes closed out of complete exhaustion. "We're going to take a quick break. How's Bell doing?" I asked, looking at Bell in Nyx's arms.

"She's been doing good, she woke up earlier but fell asleep, the little cutie." Nyx said, smiling. I rolled my eyes playfully and gestured to the ground. "Let's sit there for a second, in that big tree." I said and helped Nyx onto one of the huge branches, which were flat on top and as wide as a bed while they were as long as half a whale.

Bell started to wake up, yawning like a little kitten and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as Nyx pulled her onto her lap. I watched the twins, Yin & Yang fly over and under the branches expertly. I smiled and got up, deciding to join in on the fun. "Wait for me!" I yelled, laughing as I dashed after the white haired Yin. Yin was the twin that liked to have fun and laughed, but Yang was usually calmer, and the happiest she would ever be was smiling.

I grab Yin and tickle her, causing her to laugh loudly, which made me laugh as well. "I give up!" She laughs as tears form in her closed grey eyes.

I let go and she stumbles in flight, regaining her strength. I smile and spot Yang, looking around for us. I giggle evilly and fly around the tree until I was behind her. Suddenly, I leap forward and snatch her out of the air, tickling her. She giggles, but doesn't laugh, which I thought was strange.

We kept playing tag until we got way to tired and flew up to Nyx, who was talking to the wide-awake Bell. "Bell, your okay!" Yin says and hugs her, Bell a head taller than her while the twins were only up to her shoulders. I smile on how cute the three of them really were and I almost jump when Nyx pulls me back into the air.

"Nyx?" I ask as she brings me to another branch on the other side of the tree, both of our wings flapping.

She faces me, her violet eyes glimmering in the last bit of light leading to darkness. "I've been hearing some voices over the mountain over there..." She said, pointing to the rocky and jagged cliffs of a mountain that had tuffs of grass speckled over it. "What were they saying?" I ask she she rubs her head thoughtfully.

"Math? Nash? Rax?" She wonders. "Max?" I ask, remembering one of the doctors talking about us being related to some kind of Maximum Ride.

Nyx nods, her cute bangs falling out from behind her ear just to be tucked back behind it.

"And there was something else about the white coats, but the rest was all static, like a radio." She said, describing it the best she could. I nod, a finger on my chin. "You don't think it could be the birds, do you?" I ask, my GPS acting up again. "I'm not sure... Check it out?" Nyx asked and I nodded.

Nyx went to retrieve the little ones and I flew into the sky, seeing a light flickering on past the mountain, which was a good distance away.

The moon was fully out when I saw the younger flock members fly up to me sleepily. "Shake of that sleep, warriors! I want to see some real wing flapping, you hear?" I ask, planting my hands on my hips, smiling a tiny bit.

After that, everyone giggled and rushed at the mountain at full speed while I hung in air for a while before dashing after them, almost feeling the wind breaking when I took off.

* * *

Everyone was dead tired when Max started the fire. She yawned and bit on her tongue as she roasted some hot dogs. Iggy sat nearby, playing his annoying harmonica and Angel sat on my lap, roasting her hot dog.

"Fang? Are you okay?" Max called out to no one. Suddenly, he appeared on a tree branch while he was leaning forward. "Everything is clear so far." He said as he sniffed the hot dog smell. "If you want some, come get it." Max said as she held out a stick and hot dog to him. He rolled his eyes and leaned back against the tree he was leaning against, disappearing. He had that ability, to disappear.

Nudge was trying to get phone reception and she was angrily clicking the buttons on the phone. Gazzy was in the faraway bushes, you know... doing his business.

Max was just falling to sleep when she felt something hit her head. It was a pebble when she looked at it, not awake somewhat. Iggy stopped playing the harmonica and lifted his head. Fang reappeared again and grunted cooly. "Company." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

Just then, the fire flickered and something landed on the ground not too far from them, sending up dust which made it hard for them to see.

* * *

"Is everyone alright?" I asked, coughing as the dust vanished. Not far from us, a girl shot to her feet with a little girl next to her with a blond pixie cut and a pink sun dress. "Who are you?" The older girl asked, pointing at me.

She had short curly blond hair and fiery blue eyes. She wore an opened windbreaker with a red shirt under it and jeans.

There was a boy that looked the same age sitting next to the little girl with blond shaggy hair that his bangs covered his greyish eyes. He had jeans and a white shirt.

There was another boy on a tree with black hair and dark eyes that looked like Yang. But he wore a dark green shirt and black pants.

Over near some bushes, a cute little boy rushed out that looked Bell's age, same with the little girl that looked younger. He had blondish orange hair and blue eyes. He had an orange and red jacket on and white jeans.

There was another girl that looked Nyx's age. She was a black girl with black hair and her bangs pulled to her right side were hot pink. And she wore a white t-shirt with black short shorts.

My gaze was glued to the black girl as my GPS locked onto her. "Um..." I started before I heard a hard smack. I looked at Nyx to see the black haired boy ATTACK her. My overprotective mode snapped into action as I leapt at him, my arm wrapped around his neck in a headlock as my eyes burned.

I kicked him and he lost balance, falling to the ground. I was winning...

"OOF!" Was the last thing I said as the blond haired boy kicked my square in the stomach, knocking me against the rock. "DANNY!" Bell screamed to me as she helped up Nyx, who was bent over. The twins held back the little boy as he rushed to help his brothers and then the older girl ran at me. I ducked her punch to my head as her hand got stuck in the rock and headbutted her in the stomach, knocking into the black haired boy as well.

Bell protected Nyx and fought the little girl as the black girl ran at Nyx as she was standing up. "STOP IT!" I yelled as I pushed the blond shaggy hair boy to the ground, snapping out my wings and knocking the older girl and black haired boy. Everyone stared at me, my wings still spread wide as pain pounded my head. "That's enough!" I yelled, spitting out blood and a tooth in the back of my mouth.

The staring continued as my flock walked up next to me, spreading their wings as well. The twins stood on both sides with Nyx on my left and Bell in front of me. The other group got up, no sign of trust anywhere in their eyes as they walked up to us.

"Who the hell are you? How did you find us?" The older girl asked. I breathed deeply as I drew the whitish pink feather out of my bag and held it out to them. "This belongs to you?" I ask as I point at the black girl. "Nudge?" The black haired boy asked. "Um... Anyways, I'm Danny, the flock's leader... I have a GPS ability." I said. "These are the twins, Yin & Yang, they can heal people. This is Nyx, she has super senses, like, increased hearing, seeing, smelling, etc... And this is little Bell... She has super speed." I say and lift her into my arms, her cute wings tucking in.

"Max." The older girl said gruffly, but also interested in us. Nudge, the black girl smiled friendfully. "My name's Nudge! I have the power of seeing things, and I'm also a human magnet! Which is really cool, I mean it's not normal, but... (blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.)" She finally stopped and the two younger kids stepped forward towards the twins and Bell. "I'm Angel, this is Gazzy!" the cute little girl said, taking Bell's hand and pulling her away. "C'mon, let's go play!" She said as Gazzy ran after them with Yin & Yang.

"I'm Iggy... I'm blind." The blond older boy said. "Fang, I can disappear." He said as he faded away and reappeared on the tree where he was earlier.

"You found us with a GPS in your head?" Nudge asked. "She's weird like that." Nyx said as she walked up to Nudge, her thin brown ponytail bouncing as she walked. Nudge nodded, her arms crossed over her chest understandably.

I watched as Yin flew around with Angel and Gazzy, but Yang watched them from a tree and Bell struggled to get in the air. I smiled, walking towards them and threw her up in the air, her little brown wings catching the wind and blew her back a bit, but she flapped her wings and flew up to them.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Maximum Ride does not belong to me)**


End file.
